


my love belt

by meltingheart



Series: polaroids [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltingheart/pseuds/meltingheart
Summary: rating will change to explicit after chapter 2 is posted.





	my love belt

Minho stopped in the doorframe of Jonghyun’s bedroom, a small smile settling on his face as he looked inside, trying to imprint the scene into his memory before he disturbed it. It was dimly lit inside, only one lamp casting its glow onto Jonghyun’s white hair as he sat on the bed with his back facing the door. A vinyl which had long outrun its recordings was skipping through empty space, providing the only noise besides Jonghyun occasionally humming a bar or two or scribbling roughly. 

 

He was wearing an old shirt of Minho’s, one he’d taken when they still lived together in the dorms. It was basically Jonghyun’s by now, but it still gave Minho butterflies to see the stretched-out collar slipping down one of Jonghyun’s broad shoulders. And it currently was, exposing a smooth plane of what Minho knew was pure muscle, but still looked and felt so soft.

 

Minho knew Jonghyun knew he was there, could see it in the more alert set of his shoulders, but maybe if he just stood here long enough he could watch this moment for eterni—

 

“Are you gonna come in and sit with me?” Jonghyun’s soft voice cut through the comfortable white noise, a teasing happiness warming his words. Minho smiled just a little wider, stepping further into the room and setting his overnight bag down. 

 

“Hey,” he said, sitting on the opposite side of Jonghyun’s bed, turning to face him. Jonghyun hummed softly, saying nothing in return. “What, no hello? After you made me come out here in the cold to keep you company?” He continued, faking as if he was pouting. 

 

Jonghyun tilted his head back. “Hi, Minho, who would cross whole galaxies to keep me company even if I didn’t ask him to.” 

 

“That’s more like it,” Minho smugly replied, shuffling his way closer. “What’s up? Writing not going well?” 

 

“Not really,” Jonghyun mumbled, “I’m just in such a rut with these revisions, and with my songwriting too…” He sighed, dropping his pencil off to one side and leaning back a little on his hands. Minho met him halfway across the bed, finally having scooted close enough to be able to wrap his arms around Jonghyun’s torso. It was nice how they gravitated towards each other like this, he thought. How they were always seeking the other out for comfort.

 

“Do you want me to distract you?” Minho asked, hooking his chin over Jonghyun’s shoulder and peeking down at the small, dog-eared notebook in Jonghyun’s lap. The open page was mostly covered in doodles, crossed out lines and barely legible scribbles. 

 

“I should probably keep working,” Jonghyun sighed, and Minho looked over at his expression. Definitely too frustrated to really mean that. He smiled, drawing his hands back from where they were hooked together around Jonghyun’s waist. Jonghyun whined at the loss before Minho gently slid them up his shirt, running them along his back before resting them back on the smooth expanse of his stomach. 

 

“Hmm,” Minho turned his head to the side, nuzzling into Jonghyun’s neck. “I think you’d rather have me distract you, honestly.” It was a good thing he chose to put his head on the shoulder bared by the shirt slipping down, he thought as he mindlessly brushed kisses up and down the expanse.

 

Jonghyun giggled, stretching his neck to give Minho better access. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you want me to go fall asleep or something.” He poked at where Minho’s hands were innocently rubbing patterns into his stomach. 

 

“Or something,” Minho agreed, kissing just below Jonghyun’s earlobe. “If you’d like.” He felt Jonghyun lean back a little further into Minho’s chest. Smiling into Jonghyun’s neck, he scratched his stomach lightly with one hand before drawing it out of the shirt. Jonghyun didn’t object at all when Minho took the notebook off his lap, and Minho smiled again, kissing the juncture between his shoulder and neck before he said, “I love you, you know.”

 

Jonghyun didn’t reply, just reached out to where Minho was setting the notebook on his side table and lacing their fingers together. Minho squeezed Jonghyun’s hand, drawing back and kissing along the tattoo on the base of his neck. 

 

“So what’d you mean by  _ something, _ ” Jonghyun said, turning around halfway and catching Minho’s lips for a lazy, chaste kiss. 

 

“You’ll just have to find out,” Minho replied between kisses, using the hand still on Jonghyun’s torso to gently push him back to lay propped up by the pillows. Jonghyun gave him a toothy smile, the kind that made Minho fall in love over and over, and tugged him down to lay nearly on top of him by their joined hands.

 

“I love you too,” Jonghyun mumbled into his lips before kissing him again. He didn’t have to ask permission to deepen the kiss, Minho’s lips parting as soon as their mouths met. They stayed that way for a few endless minutes, exploring each other slowly. Minho always felt giddy kissing Jonghyun like this, every bump of their noses or exhalation shared between them sending a jolt through his spine. 

 

Minho let his free hand trail back down Jonghyun’s chest as he continued re-memorizing the feeling of Jonghyun’s canine teeth pricking his tongue, aiming for his fly so he could undo it. Making out was so wonderful, but he had a plan for tonight he’d like to stick to, and there was  _ much  _ more to it than just that. 

 

Only his hand didn’t reach any kind of hem or fly; it just kept drifting down until it was almost certainly going too far. Minho pulled back from the kiss as his hand stopped, looking at Jonghyun in confusion. Jonghyun just grinned at him.

 

“Uh,” Minho started, face burning. “Were you really waiting for me to show up tonight half-naked?”

 

“Maybe, but the problem here is that  _ you’re not  _ half-naked, Minho,” Jonghyun teased, reaching down and unbuttoning Minho’s jeans without much finesse.

 

Minho jumped to his feet, trying to tug down his pants while Jonghyun propped himself back up on his elbows. The idea of Jonghyun specifically choosing not to wear anything but his shirt while he waited for Minho specifically to come over was really a huge turn-on but. But. This was definitely not what he expected, and maybe he felt a little off-kilter because of it, and maybe the way Jonghyun was looking at him was making his face feel even hotter. 

 

“Did you seriously not notice I’m not wearing anything besides this?” Jonghyun laughed, staring up at Minho with an incredulous look in his eye. 

 

“I just!” Minho’s blush burned a path down his neck as he stumbled over his pant legs. “I was so caught up in how beautiful you looked I didn’t think about it, I dunno!” 

 

It was Jonghyun’s turn to blush, ducking his head and closing his eyes with a bashful smile. Jonghyun knew he was attractive, had always known, but Minho was always a little amused by how affected he seemed when Minho told him as much. It was just one more thing that made him so adorable. 

 

Minho shook his head to get himself out of his thoughts, climbing back onto the bed next to Jonghyun and running his hand along the length of his thigh. Jonghyun shivered, turning himself onto his side and draping an arm over Minho’s waist before pulling him in for a quick, heated kiss. 

 

“Now that you’ve settled the pants issue, would you mind helping me out with this shirt, babe?” Jonghyun’s eyes twinkled as he playfully tugged at the hem of Minho’s old shirt. 

 

Minho felt almost too eager as he slipped the shirt over Jonghyun’s head, following its path with a line of kisses against Jonghyun’s torso. It’d been a cold winter, and Jonghyun was tired; he’d let his abs go, but Minho thought he prefered them with a gentle layer of fat softening them up. He gave it a few extra kisses as the thought crossed his mind. 

 

“I really want you,” he mumbled into Jonghyun’s stomach, stroking his thigh as he drifted down to kiss just below his navel. Jonghyun’s breath hitched. “Just like this.” 

 

Minho moved further down, kissing up and down the line of Jonghyun’s pelvis while ignoring to give attention to the one place Jonghyun probably wanted him to. “Wanna make love to you,” he continued between each kiss, “wanna show you how special you are.” 

 

“Then show me,” Jonghyun replied, voice cracking, hands hovering aimlessly until they landed on Minho’s shoulders and held tight. 

**Author's Note:**

> rating will change to explicit after chapter 2 is posted.


End file.
